


Scars

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shiver goes through Yuri, because words mean something in Kotetsu’s mouth.</p><p>Short, sweet-ish porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

Yuri unbuttons Kotetsu’s shirt, but only because his fingers are so practiced at the motion that it’s nearly as fast as tearing it from the other man’s shoulders. He puts a hand over Kotetsu’s, warning him with a silent touch that yes, he remembers the last time, and yes, Kotetsu will have to pay if he rips another silk shirt.

“Wouldn’t have ripped it if you just had normal buttons,” Kotetsu grumbles, but he manages to get them undone with little trouble. 

“You lock the door on your way in?”

“Would you trust me if I said yes?”

Yuri doesn’t dignify that with a response, but with the way Kotetsu’s palming his cock through his trousers, it suddenly stops mattering. 

“You know what I think?”

“I was fairly certain you didn’t.”

Something sparks in Kotetsu’s eyes, and Yuri doesn’t regret baiting him one bit. He likes it when Kotetsu is burning, hungry to prove something. He winds up with the most _interesting_ marks the next day.

Kotetsu grabs his tie and pulls him up for a kiss, body pressing him down across his office desk at the same time. He reaches a hand around and yanks out Yuri’s hair ribbon, and grins against Yuri’s lips as he pockets it. 

“Starting a collection?”

“I’m up to three.”

“Why?”

Kotetsu runs a hand through his hair, disturbing the pale waves. “I like seeing you messy.”

A shiver goes through Yuri at the words, because words _mean_ something in Kotetsu’s mouth. “You planning to mess me up?” he tries to ask, but he’s pretty sure he only said the last three words aloud, as a plea. _Mess me up._

Kotetsu tosses Yuri’s shirt into a corner, and fastens his lips onto the thin white line on his shoulder. He licks a stripe up the scar, teasing the sensitive skin around the deadened tissue. He smiles, and that expression has more warmth in it than Yuri’s seen from another human in years. 

He yanks at Kotetsu’s pants, unfastening them with a single-minded determination. He wants to please the man behind that smile, wants to be worthy to be looked at like that.

Kotetsu covers him, real, athletic muscle instead of pretty bodybuilder’s physique. The hands that are so clumsy in the execution of justice are warm and sure around his cock, dragging it out of his trousers, leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor that some part of him protests will have to be dry-cleaned tomorrow.

Kotetsu reaches over him, digging in the top drawer of his desk, and Yuri returns the earlier favor, kissing and licking up the scar on his shoulder. Kotetsu jerks, startled, and pulls back. “What’s that about?”

Yuri shrugs one shoulder. “I like it. You’re marked all over.”

“Yeah, but that one is…”

“I know what it is.” 

“But you—“

Yuri runs his fingers up Kotetsu’s torso, tracing the multitude of scars the other man has picked up over more than a decade of fighting crime. Then, they trace the faded burn scar on his right shoulder again. “I like leaving my mark on you.”

“You were trying to kill me,” Kotetsu grumbles, but it doesn’t stop him from slicking up his fingers, urging Yuri’s legs apart.

Yuri spreads them gladly, resting his head back on the desk. “If I’d been trying to kill you, I would have.” Then he gasps, as strong fingers press inside him, twisting, opening him up.

Kotetsu’s free hand fists in his hair, dragging him up for another kiss. He crooks his fingers, sure and slippery, and Yuri bucks helplessly as he rubs over that spot again and again, lighting up Yuri’s pleasure centers, making his cock swell until it’s hard and dripping and so _ready_.

Kotetsu knows his body, knows exactly when more would be too much, when he’d start complaining. His cock replaces his fingers, thick and hard and _filling_ , and Yuri’s breath catches at the first stretch as the head pops through the tight ring of muscle.

Then it’s all sweat and groans and teeth sinking into his shoulder, marking him just above his own scar as Kotetsu’s cock sinks further into him. He’s gasping in rhythm with Kotetsu’s rough thrusts, always taken aback by how _good_ Kotetsu is at fucking him, rock hard and slippery inside, driving him mercilessly towards the precipice.

Kotetsu’s kisses on his shoulder are sloppy, hot and wet, and Yuri knows he’s only avoiding his neck so Yuri won’t have marks to explain later.

 _I like the marks you leave on me,_ he thinks as his back arches into the wooden desk, as he nearly loses his mind at the pressing, throbbing, aching fullness inside of him. _I like it when you make me yours._

That beard, that stupid beard that he just fucking _loves_ , scratches against his pale skin, marking what was left over from the android’s shot. _You marked me._ The thought is bright and clear in the haze of pleasure, and he _wants_ Kotetsu to know. _You changed me. You gave me this scar as surely as I gave you yours._

Kotetsu has others, up and down his body from petty criminals, from evil masterminds. Yuri’s whole face is a burned disaster when he’s not wearing makeup. It doesn’t matter.

Kotetsu’s hands dig into his waist, rough and strong and bruising, and it’s that prick of pain that sends Yuri over the edge. Kotetsu follows just after, burying himself deep inside with a helpless groan, pulling Yuri to him so they’re pressed body to body, chest to chest.

Yuri can feel him breathing, knows Kotetsu feels the same from him.

 _I want to mess you up_ , Kotetsu had said, and words mean something coming from him.

Into the silence broken by their panting breaths, Yuri says quietly, "You already did."

 


End file.
